1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording an information signal on a record carrier, the record carrier having a first and a second tracking signal of specific frequencies and wavelengths recorded in respective first and second tracks running parallel to each other in their longitudinal direction on the record carrier, the apparatus being provided with
means for receiving the information signal, PA1 means for converting the information signal into a channel signal, the channel signal comprising subsequent signal blocks of information, each signal block comprising a portion of the information signal, PA1 means for writing the channel signal in a third track on the record carrier and reading at least one of the first and second tracking signals from said first and second tracks, PA1 generating means for generating a control signal from the at least one of the first and second tracking signals read from the record carrier, and to a record carrier obtained with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,141, document D1 in the list of documents given at the end of this specification. The tracking signals are prerecorded deeply in tracks lying side-by-side to each other on the record carrier. In a later recording step for recording the information signal, the information signal is recorded in a third track which lies exactly half over the first track and half over the second track.